Robin Scherbatsky
Robin Scherbatsky is a deuteragonist and occasional love interest on the TV series How I Met Your Mother. ''She is played by Cobie Smulders, who portrays Maria Hill. Personality Robin is cocky, independant and something of a tomboy, due to her father raising her as a son. She's something of a gun-nut, frequently bringing guns into the conversation whenever she can. Her favourite sport is ice hockey, due to her Canadian heritage. Robin shows several personality flaws that often prevent her from settling down and starting a family. She's adverse to marrige, finds children unsettling and according to Ted, she puts her career before romance. But despite all that, Robin can get emotional over such matters. She falls into prolonged periods of depression whenever a steady relationship comes to an end and gets upset when she sees her exes moving on without her. When Robin finds out that she can't have children, she begins to feel the impact of what a life without children might feel like. Robin's relationships with anyone she works with always wind up being fairly strained. She always winds up dating her male co-workers which leads to messy breakups and finds her female co-workers annoying, the most famous one being Patrice, who only wants to be Robin's friend. Robin is inbetween her two suitors: she can be reckless like Barney Stinson but is also grounded like Ted Mosby. Robin Sparkles As a teenager, Robin would take a stab at fame by becoming a pop-princess by the name of "Robin Sparkles". Her alter-ego had a robot sidekick, knew Alan Thicke, had a boyfriend for a week and a half (just like the real Robin) and was BFF with another teen princess called "Glitter". Robin Sparkles' claims to fame included two music videos called ''Let's go to the Mall and Sandcastles in the Sand and a kid's show called Space Teens. ''According to the gang, Space Teens'' is a thinly-disguised porn flick. Towards the end of her career, Robin would abandon her Sparkles persona and become the more grungy Robin Daggers. Biography Season 1 Robin first met Ted in their favourite bar just moments after Ted found out that Marshall and Lily were engaged. The two showed an instant connection, which Ted ruined by telling Robin that he loved her. Despite this, Robin becomes part of Ted's gang, giving Ted the chance to try and win her favour again. During this time she also becomes best friends with Lily. When Ted is invited to a wedding, he asks Robin to be his plus-1. Unfortunately, Robin is called into work at that moment leaving Ted alone at a wedding. When Robin finds out that Ted hooked up with a woman named Victoria, she realises her attracton to him. When Victoria leaves town, Robin invites Ted over for some company. Ted, frustrated by the long-distance relationship, kisses Robin after telling her that he'd split up with Victoria. When Robin finds out that this was a lie, she gives Ted the cold shoulder. When Ted finds himself stranded on the outskirts of town, Robin offers him a lift and the two patch things up. Ted reawakens his infatuation for Robin and finally manages to win her over with several romantic gestures. Season 2 Robin and Ted have officially become a couple. While the relationship seems to be going smoothly, the two both want radically different things out of it. When Ted and Robin finally confront each other on their one-year anniversary, it becomes clear that they just aren't meant to be a couple. The two break up amicably, but keep it a secret from the others so as not to distract from Marshall and Lily's wedding day. Season 3 Robin goes to Argentina to get over Ted. While there, she meets a handsome young man named Gael. Gael comes home with a now-rejunvenated Robin, much to the ire of Ted. When Robin figures out that her relationship with Gael is interfering with her city-life, she breaks up with him. Robin then alternates between single and casually dating. On Thanksgiving, Robi and Ted get in a long-overdue fight that leads to them having sex. Afterwards, all the tension between them fades away and they stay friends. After Robin's highschool sweetheart comes to town, she hopes to get back with him, only to find out that not only is he a deadbeat wannabe musician, but he still dumps her when he gets the chance. Robin then cries on Barney's shoulder, which then leads to sex. Season 4 Robin considers resigning her newscaster job, as she feels that her station has become a joke. After getting an audition, she seems optimistic (not listening to the part where the employer said audition), only to get cold feet on the day and beg for her old job back. When she gets it, she remembers why she hated it so much and resigns for good this time. Robin then becomes a foreign correspondent for a Japanese news network. This turns out to be even worse than her old job. Ted invites her to his wedding, but Robin is reluctant to go, seeing as she's Ted's ex-girlfriend. Robin arrives anyway, but tells Ted that she doesn't think he's ready for marriage just yet, as well as hinting that she still has some lingering feelings for him. Robin resigns her foreign correspondent job and moves in with Ted. The two have a hard time living together at first, but vent their frustrations with casual sex. This comes to an end when they realise that they are slowly drifting back together. At Ted's 31st birthday party, Robin finds out that Barney has feelings for her. She tries to diffuse the situation by telling Barney that she loves him (in the same way Ted spoiled their first date together). The two go back and forth on this subject before finally admitting that they are attracted to each other. Season 5 Robin and Barney are now going out, but because Barney isn't used to being in a steady relationship, it quickly takes a turn for the worse. Barney puts on weight while Robin becomes emaciated and irritable. The two refuse to examine the relationship and even consider marriage, but then they see their reflections and realise that they're not happy together. The two then split up. While Barney would go back to womanising, Robin would disappear at random moments and cry, as she felt like she didn't mean anything to him. Robin gets a new job anchoring a late-night news program. Her co-anchor Don Frank reveals himself to be a boorish unprofessional that gets on Robin's nerves. After Don takes a liking to her, he begins to put in more of an effort. Robin slowly begins to see him in a new light. Barney, feeling bad about how fast he got over Robin, sets Don up with her and they go on a romantic date together. Robin then moves in with Don, which causes Ted and Barney to fight over her. Robin, fed up with the both of them, breaks away from the gang to be with Don for awhile. Robin and Don are both offered a job in Chicago, but Robin feels too attached to Don to leave him. Don, however, takes the job and dumps Robin. When Ted finds out, he comforts her by saying that she's taken a huge step by putting love before her career. The two nearly kiss at that moment, but when Robin takes Ted's hat off and sees his bleached-blonde hair, she starts laughing, which kills the romantic mood. Season 6 Robin is still trying to get over Don. She lets herself go like never before, but bounces back just to prove to the others that she still has "it". When Robin sees Don on the Chicago News, she reverts back and starts sending him hateful texts. Lily tells her to delete Don's number so she can get over him, but Robin memorised it. When she tries callign Don one more time, she gets a wrong number and realises that she can't remember Don's original number. Robin then realises that she has recieved closure. Robin's new co-anchor is an irritatingly bubbly blonde named Becky who steals her limelight at every opportunity. She tells the gang how ridiculous it is that men find childish women attractive but women don't think the same of men. Barney accepts this statement as a challenge, while Ted starts dating Becky. When Robin asks why Ted of all people would go for Becky, to which he replies that he just likes to feel needed, which he never felt with Robin. When Robin quetions Barney about this, he admits that he never felt needed either, but he liked it that way. Robin managed to get a job as a researcher for World Wide News, finally getting a job she can be proud of. Unfortunately, former co-worker also works there and makes life miserable for her. After a few failed attempts to get away from this, Robin eventually learns to live with the taunting, which would eventually pass from her to someone else. Robin's love life would stay casual for the rest of the season, going from one date to another without getting too attached. She and Barney spend more time around each other, acting totally at ease despite their dating history. The day before Valentine's Day, Barney meets Robin's co-worker Nora, to whom he is instantly smitten. Despite disappointing Nora, she still gives Barney another chance to pursue her. Robin seems upset by this, seeing how Barney has matured but is now with another woman, implying that she still has feeligns for him. Season 7 Barney has started dating Nora, which puts pressure on Robin as she still works with her. Robin then sees a therapist named Kevin, only to find that they are mutually attracted to each other. The two stop seeing each other as therapist and patient and start dating. One night, Barney and Robin slept together and agreed that they had to make a choice: get back together or stay with their current partners. Barney chooses the former, Robin chooses the latter. After thinking that she might be pregnant, Robin is shaken when she finds out that she can't have children. When she tells Kevin this, they break up, as Kevin was hoping to start a family. When she confides in Ted, he tells Robin he loves her. This proves to be too much for Robin and she moves out. Season 8 Robin starts seeing Nick, who would later turn out to be both dumb and a wimp. When she feels that the relationship has run its course, Barney helps her get out. Robin is ready to rekindle her relationship with Barney, only to find out that he wants to stay friends from now on. Robin's feelings intensify when she finds out he's dating Patrice, a woman Robin hates for no particular reason. Ted finally tells Robin that Barney is going to marry Patrice, which spurs Robin into rushing to the scene of the proposal and stopping Barney only to find out that he was proposing to her instead. Robin says yes. In the days leading up to the wedding, Robin begins to stress out. She confides in Ted that maybe the universe doesn't want her to marry Barney after she failed to find a locket she'd hidden in the park as her something old. The two have a moment that implies Robin might have some lingering feelings for Ted. Season 9 Robin and Barney spend their weekend at the Farhampton Inn. Robin has problems with Barney's mother, along with the fact that her own mother might not be able to make it to their wedding. She also has suspicions that Barney hired a bear to be their ring-bear. Future Robin marries Barney. Unfortunately, she gets complacent and ignores Barney's emotional needs to further her career. Robin's career would take her across several nations. Eventually Robin's constant business travels put a strain on her relationship with Barney and they get a divorce. Finding herself in the same place Ted was in before she got married, Robin drifts away from the gang. Her reasons being that Lily is too busy being a mother to spend time with her, her ex-husband Barney openly flirts with girls right in front of her and Ted, the man she'd rejected one too many times, was now happily engaged to a woman that Robin could never hope to compete with. Robin would eventually try to stay in touch with Ted and Lily, but the whole gang wouldn't reunite for some time. Robin did eventually reunite with the gang on the night of Ted's wedding. It's unknown if they revived the gang after that. By the year 2030, Robin will have moved back into her old apartment and accumulated several dogs like she used to have. A now-widowed Ted Mosby appears at her window, holding a blue French horn just like he did so many years ago. Robin gives Ted a tearful smile and it's left up to the viewers to determine if they'll get back together. Category:Comedy Heroes Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Female Category:Spouses Category:On & Off Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Anti Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Nurturer Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Liars Category:Tricksters Category:Obsessed Category:Love Rivals Category:Envious Category:Outright